


Heart Attack

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Mix!Hinata[ShippudenxRTN], Out of Character, Romance, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata hanya tidak ingin tersakiti lagi. Penolakan pada Sasuke bukan semata-mata benci. Hinata hanya takut. Lebih takut lagi saat Sasuke tak hadir untuk memainkan peran Romeo di Bunkasai. Juliet jatuh dalam masalah! #14SHKE #Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, Juliet."

Plok plok plok

"Bagus, Sasuke-kun! Kalau bisa lebih romantis sedikit ya? Hinata-san juga, tolong lebih alami ya? Sebenarnya, adegan ciuman tadi belum natural lho."

"Hn."

"B-baik."

"Oke, dengar semuanya! Bunkasai tinggal seminggu lagi, ayo kita sukseskan drama Romeo dan Juliet kita dengan sempurna, oke?!"

"HA'I!"

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini selesai. Bubar!"

…

Kelas mulai sepi. Tersisa dua muda-mudi di dalam kelas yang saling diam. Tak ada yang berusaha memecah kesunyian.

Pintu kayu menimbulkan suara saat digeser sang pemuda. Tas sekolah disampirkan ke belakang punggung dengan tatapan menusuk ditunjukkan pada sang gadis.

"Hyuuga Hinata, seminggu dari sekarang, aku harap kau tidak menyusahkanku lebih dari ini. Satu lagi, jangan berbicara padaku!"

Pintu menutup dengan suara berisik menggema. Sang gadis menghela napas, mengambil kotak berbentuk oval dan membukanya, melepaskan sebuah lensa bergagang yang menutupi iris lavendernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak. Berlanjut dengan jemari halusnya mengambil tabung ganda mini dan memakai benda berwarna bening pada matanya.

Seringai halus tergaris di bibir merahnya.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu, Romeo palsu."

…

Heart Attack © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Heart Attack – Demi Lovato]

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Mix!Hinata [ShippudenxRTN]

…

~Dedicated to #14SHKE [Kiss]~

.

.

.

…

"Hinata, kita putus saja."

A-apa?

"K-kenapa, Gaara-kun?"

Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Aku tidak suka dengan gadis gagap yang menyusahkan. Padahal aku pikir kau gadis anggun yang menarik, ternyata tidak."

Jangan tinggalkan aku. Apa kau tidak bisa menerimaku apa adanya?

"T-tapi …"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Hinata. Semuanya sampai di sini saja."

Apa aku sangat tidak diinginkan?

…

"Oke, pemeran drama nanti berkumpul sepulang sekolah di aula ya!" ujar seorang gadis berambut pink dengan gulungan skenario drama di tangannya. Gadis pirang di sampingnya tak kalah semangat.

"Sesuai kata Sakura, bunkasai tinggal tiga hari. Semuanya jaga kesehatan ya! Aku dan Karin akan menyelesaikan kostum kalian nanti. Kita akan latihan memakai kostum mulai besok!"

"Baik!" jawaban serempak dari seisi kelas membuat Sakura dan Ino mengangguk puas.

Hanya dua orang yang menampilkan ekspresi berbeda. Satu menghela napas, satu lagi mendecih sebal.

"Hei, Romeo, ayo ke kantin." Naruto menampilkan senyum mengejek saat mengucapkan kata 'Romeo'.

"Jangan panggil aku Romeo, Dobe."

"Astaga, padahal kau mendapat peran pangeran, tapi sifatmu tetap saja buruk, Sasuke," ucap seorang pemuda albino sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Berisik, Sai."

"Oke, kami tak akan mengejekmu, Romeo."

Tidak ada balasan lagi, yang ada malah Sasuke menggeser pintu dengan kasar—mengabaikan olokan teman-temannya— dan pergi entah ke mana. Naruto tertawa keras sembari melirik gadis yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau yang mendapat peran Juliet kemarin?"

Gadis yang dipanggil sedikit tersentak. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada pemukaan meja berwarna coklat.

"A-ah, itu karena lotere yang dibuat Sakura-san. A-aku sudah menolak tapi yang lain protes."

Naruto mengelap air mata yang keluar karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Oh, begitu ya. Hahaha, sial! Seharusnya aku sekolah kemarin untuk melihat adegan itu."

"Kau sendiri mendapat peran jadi maid, Naruto, jangan malah menertawakan orang lain," ucap Sakura dengan sarkasme. Tangannya yang memegang gulungan skenario digiring menuju kepala sang pemuda blonde sampai menimbulkan suara 'duk'.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Sakit, Sakura-chan! Jangan bahas itu. Kenapa peran aneh itu yang tersisa sih?!"

"Kembali ke permasalahan tadi, kenapa kau tidak sekolah, tukang bolos."

"Haha, Naruto baka," ejek Ino sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Sai.

Hinata mengembuskan napas lelah. Buku-buku yang ia pakai sebagai alibi untuk memusatkan konsentrasi tak kunjung membantu. Jujur, lakon drama itu membuatnya pusing dan sebal pada saat bersamaan. Oh, ayolah, Hinata sang murid teladan tidak meminta diberikan peran sebagai putri bahkan kalau bisa Hinata ingin jadi pemeran paling tidak terkenal, jadi batu atau pohon pun seribu kali lebih baik dari peran Juliet dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Romeo.

Hinata memandang jam tangannya, menyesapi bunyi ketukan lengan jam yang bergeser selangkah demi selangkah. Sabar Hinata, tinggal tiga hari lagi, ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Trururu …

Hinata mengambil ponsel dari tasnya. Setengah mendesis kesal lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

"Mau ke mana, Hinata?"

"Ah, a-aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

"Oh, baiklah."

Toilet apaan?! Hinata mengutuk kehadiran orang-orang bermarga Uchiha di dalam hidupnya, sungguh!

Anak tangga tak berdosa digebuk uwabaki dengan tenaga ekstra. Hinata kesal pada sosok pemuda manja berambut pantat bebek yang seenaknya mengirim pesan singkat dan memanggilnya ke atap. Pintu atap dibuka Hinata, sesosok pemuda yang dimaksud balas melotot.

"A-ada apa lagi, Sasuke-san?"

"Jangan pakai topeng busukmu. Aku tidak akan jatuh dalam perangkap sok alim."

Hinata menyeringai, kepalanya yang tadi menunduk kini mendongak pongah. Mata lavender menatap nyalang pada sepasang oniks yang masih melotot.

"Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke, ada apa memanggilku, huh?"

"Dramamu menjijikkan."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada pangeran sombong yang tidak becus memerankan adegan ciuman pura-pura."

"Cih."

"Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang jangan bicara padamu, sekarang kau yang malah memanggilku. Ckck, tidak konsisten."

"Diam. Aku minta kau mengundurkan diri dari peran yang kau dapat."

Hinata mendecih, gagang kacamata diraih, kini matanya bebas dari penghalang bening setebal seperempat senti, "Kalau bisa pun, aku akan menolaknya sejak detik pertama aku mendapatkan peran itu, tapi kau lihat sendiri bukan? Banyak yang protes, Tuan Egois. Sama sekali tidak profesional, aku ragu dengan gelar Uchiha yang kau sandang."

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama keluargaku. Meskipun tinggal tiga hari lagi, aku tidak suka bermain peran dengan perempuan bermuka dua."

Hinata mendesis.

"Kau pikir aku sudi? Tidak, terimakasih."

Sasuke berlalu pergi setelah melayangkan pandangan menusuk. Hinata mendengus, kembali memakai lensanya.

"Kenapa dia yang jadi defensif begitu? Padahal sebelum kejadian itu semuanya baik-baik saja. Hah, memasang sikap seperti ini membuatku lelah."

Hinata menghela napas, apa ini berlebihan? Ia menggeleng beberapa kali. Hinata hanya tidak mau terluka untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

"K-kenapa memanggilku ke sini, Sasuke-san?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Gadis itu diam. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"… Aku rasa kau belum tahu aku yang sebenarnya, Uchiha-san."

Tidak ada kegugupan sama sekali. Terasa berbeda.

"Apa … maksudmu?"

Kacamata berbingkai hitam dilepas.

"Aku bukanlah gadis pemalu seperti yang dilihat semua orang. Aku tak senaif yang kau pikirkan."

Pemuda itu mengerjap kaget.

"Menarik."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tetap tidak. Aku belum bisa menerima siapa pun."

.

.

"Hinata, bagaimana kostumnya?" Ino mengintip dalam bilik yang dipakai untuk ruang ganti perempuan.

"Sudah pas kok. T-tapi apa tidak terlalu terbuka?"

Ino membuka tirai dengan bersemangat, "Kau cantik, Hinata! Tinggal satu hal lagi—"

Ino merenggut kacamata Hinata dengan tak sabaran.

"—voilaa! Juliet kita telah sempurna!"

"Kyaa, ini benar-benar Hinata?" komentar Sakura dengan senyuman lebar.

Hinata dengan balutan gaun zaman Victoria, rambut indigo digerai dan dibuat agak ikal, mata lavender yang kelihatan segar dan kulitnya yang putih membuatnya persis seperti gadis terhormat dari abad pertengahan.

"Cantik kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura mendorong Hinata ke depan. Nyaris bertabrakan dengan dada bidang berlapis garmen berkelas. Pemuda itu tidak tersenyum, pandangan risih dilemparkan secara cuma-cuma. Hinata tahu diri, mundur dan bungkam, malas cari perkara lebih tepatnya.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu ada apa. Tapi jangan sampai keadaan kalian yang tegang begini membuat pertunjukan kita hancur ya?" sergah Sakura dengan wajah galak.

Kedua insan yang dimaksudkan mengalihkan pandangan. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pemikiran sendiri sampai sang gadis mendongak.

"S-sasuke-san, aku rasa kita perlu bicara."

.

.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku sebenarnya masih setengah ragu untuk mengatakan ini."

"Cepatlah."

"Sebaiknya kau bermain peran dengan baik besok. Aku minta maaf kalau kemarin aku mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatmu marah. Dan aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi."

Pemuda itu mendecih.

"Cih, kau pikir perasaan itu sesuatu yang bisa kau permainkan? Jangan memandang dirimu sendiri terlalu tinggi, aku tak tahu kau punya sifat seperti ini. Aku mulai muak dengan ini semua."

Entah kenapa kalimat itu berbalik menyerangku.

"Aku …"

"Sudah, aku pergi."

Aku hanya takut kalau semuanya terulang. Sama seperti dulu.

.

.

Hinata mendesah. Mengapa ia harus mengalami demam panggung?

Ergh, Hinata muak dan ingin segera mengakhiri musibah menyebalkan ini. Gulungan skenario di tangannya diremas dengan perasaan kacau. Sesudah Sasuke meninggalkannya semalam, Hinata pulang ke rumah dengan wajah tertekuk. Ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya.

"Apa aku keterlaluan?" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali! Hinata, apa kau melihat Sasuke?!"

Hinata menoleh menuju arah suara yang diiringi napas ngos-ngosan.

"N-naruto-kun? Aku tidak melihat Sasuke, memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia menghilang, padahal kita mulai dua puluh menit lagi!"

"A-apa?"

"Kami semua sedang berusaha menghubunginya tapi tidak diangkat. Tenang saja, kami akan menemukannya sebelum acara kelas kita dimulai."

"Cih, kau pikir perasaan itu sesuatu yang bisa kau permainkan? Jangan memandang dirimu sendiri terlalu tinggi, aku tak tahu kau punya sifat seperti ini. Aku mulai muak dengan ini semua."

Apa Sasuke tidak akan memainkan perannya karena ucapan Hinata semalam?!

.

.

.

Hinata mengangkat gaunnya tinggi-tinggi. Berjalan cepat dengan high heels membuat mata kakinya terasa perih bergesekan dengan lapisan sepatu cantik itu. Ia mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya sepanjang jalan. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini, sungguh, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar mahir membuatnya sakit kepala.

Langkahnya dipercepat. Mengikuti koridor demi koridor, masuk ke ruangan apa saja, mengunjungi seluruh tempat di sekolah. Sebelah tangannya mengutak-ngatik ponsel, mengirimkan satu pesan singkat.

"Sasuke belum ketemu tapi kostumnya hilang," Hinata membaca isi pesan Sakura yang baru saja sampai.

Hinata membalas pesan itu dengan isi bahwa dia akan kembali lima menit lagi.

Sial, Hinata tak lagi menghitung sudah berapa kali ia mengelilingi sekolah yang cukup luas ini. Pemuda sialan itu tak kunjung ditemukan. Semua pemain nyaris menyerah. Wajah kusut semua orang menjadi beban penyesalan di pundak Hinata. Semua salahnya.

Hinata menghela napas frustasi. Ia memanggil Ino dan Sakura untuk mendekat, membisiki beberapa kalimat sampai Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Ide bagus, Hinata!"

"Semuanya ambil posisi! Tetap pada scenario, Hinata yang akan mengendalikan alur drama kita! Cukup tenang dan mengalirlah dengan peran Hinata! Mengerti!"

"Osh!"

"Mana suara kalian, hah?!"

"OSH!"

Hinata memegang tanggung jawab besar di sini. Ia harus berusaha demi semua orang.

…

"Oh, Romeo tak pernah datang. Meski aku menolaknya, ia mestinya tahu bahwa aku mencintainya."

"Nona, janganlah takut. Kami tengah mencari pemuda itu untukmu."

"Tapi, aku ragu. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan aku menolaknya begitu saja. Namun ia telah pergi. Aku keterlaluan."

"Yang penting, untuk saat ini orangtua Anda belum mengetahui hal sebenarnya."

Semua mengalir dengan lancar meski hampir seluruh dialog telah menjadi improvisasi tiap pemain. Hinata mengendalikan semuanya dengan tenang. Sakura dan Ino membantu di balik panggung. Pertunjukan berdurasi setengah jam telah memasuki menit ke dua puluh.

.

.

"Sakura—!"

"Apa?! Di mana?"

"Cepat bawa ke sini, seret saja sekalian!"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab seribu kali lipat karena membuat kami susah, mengerti?!"

"Ergh, aku ingin menghajarmu, Sasuke! Masuklah di menit saat Hinata menenggak racun."

"Naruto, kemarilah! Cepatlah, baka!"

"Kalian semua, cepat kembali ke kelas dan ambil perlengkapan!"

"Pertunjukan utama kita dimulai dari sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Belum kalian temukan juga dirinya? Mestinya ia telah meninggalkanku karena aku menyakitinya. Gadis hina sepertiku memang tak pantas untuknya."

"Nona …"

"Aku telah berbohong karena belum bisa melupakan mantan tunanganku yang mengkhianatiku. Namun aku juga tak mau menikah dengan pria pilihan Ayah."

"Lalu apa yang harus kami perbuat bagimu, Nona?"

"Bawakan aku sebotol racun. Agar ragaku yang nanti akan mencarinya di keabadian."

"Nona, apa yang Anda ucapkan?!"

"Jangan halangi niatku. Ini untuk menebus dosaku."

Hinata berpikir keras, untuk waktu yang tinggal lima menit, Sasuke tak mungkin muncul. Hinata sendiri nyaris tak pernah masuk ke belakang panggung kecuali ada scene di mana perannya memang kosong. Ia tak bisa mengandalkan Lee untuk kembali ke panggung mengambil peran Romeo, terlalu berisiko. Pemuda itu terlalu gugup karena ini mendadak, Hinata bahkan harus beberapa kali menambal dialog gagap pemuda itu.

"Apabila kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Apabila aku menerima dirimu yang menyukaiku apa adanya. Semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti ini."

Ya, seluruh dialog Hinata penuh kejujuran. Nada getir membumbui kalimat sarat akan luka. rasanya menyakitkan membuka memori lama yang meremukkan hatinya. Yang membuatnya bersikap defensif. Yang membuatnya berpikiran pendek dan membuat Sasuke sakit hati.

Hinata sadar ia tak akan mampu membuat apa pun menjadi lebih baik. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, tepat sekali.

Setting diubah dari pemandangan di siang hari menjadi latar kamar yang gelap dan diberi pencahayaan redup. Lampu sorot berwarna kuning diarahkan pada tubuh Hinata yang dibalut gaun berwarna hitam. Tangannya memegang botol kaca kecil berisi racun imitasi. Ia membuka penutup botol itu.

"Biarlah aku menanggung semuanya sendirian. Karena aku bersalah. Aku tak jujur dan terlalu egois. Kebahagiaan tak akan pernah hadir bagiku."

Hinata meneguk isi botol sampai kandas. Tubuhnya dibiarkan jatuh dengan natural. Anehnya, tirai belum juga ditutup. Suara sorak-sorai penonton bertambah kencang. Apa yang gerangan terjadi? Hinata tak berani membuka mata karena tengah melakukan akting.

Ada suara langkah mendekat.

"Juliet … apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku saat aku datang?"

Sasuke?!

"Apakah kau tak bisa memaafkanku?"

Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Sasuke.

"Apa kau tak bisa memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi? Bangunlah, aku mohon."

Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf.

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dengan perlahan lalu didekap.

"Kau tahu, kau begitu lihai mempermainkanku dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku?"

Aku akan bertanggung jawab setelah ini semua selesai.

"Aku juga akan menyusulmu, Juliet. Meski kau tidak mencintaiku, aku akan mengikutimu sampai kapan pun juga."

Aku penasaran seberapa dalam perasaanmu padaku, Sasuke?

Hinata nyaris membuka matanya karena terkejut saat ada benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

Penonton riuh dalam sekejap. Bertanya-tanya apakah ciuman itu asli atau tidak. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat!

"Jangan buka matamu atau semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia, Nona."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Hinata dengan suara mencicit, matanya tertutup rapat. Untung saja tak ada yang menyadari kalau wajahnya memerah hebat.

"Menciummu, bagian klimaks drama ini. Kau yang memintaku profesional, sekarang diamlah."

Hey, siapa yang sebenarnya tengah mempermainkan siapa?!

Sasuke meraih pisau buatan yang diberikan Sakura tadi. Ia memasang ekspresi sendu.

"Mari kita hidup bersama dalam keabadian untuk selama-lamanya, Juliet."

Ia menancapkan pisau itu pada bagian dadanya yang diselipkan kantung berisi cairan sintetis berwarna merah darah. Lantas ikut menjatuhkan diri dengan Hinata berada dalam dekapannya dengan darah buatan yang membasahi lantai. Tirai beludru diturunkan atas komando Sakura. Ino heboh sendiri sambil berteriak senang. Acara ini sukses sepenuhnya! Tepuk tangan riuh mengisi aula yang penuh dengan penonton. Penutupan tadi sungguh memukau dan mempesona.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Sakura dan Ino menjerit bahagia mendengar antusiasme penonton. Mereka yang paling awal keluar sebagai penulis naskah. Satu persatu pemain keluar menuju panggung dan memberi hormat. Sasuke masih memegang erat tangan Hinata lalu menarik gadis itu bersama-sama menuju panggung. Seluruh penonton bersorak pada mereka. Hinata tersenyum simpul pada Sasuke, hasilnya tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

Dengan suara pelan ia berbisik, "Otsukaresama, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Senyuman hangat terukir pada wajah gembilnya yang merona. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berhenti menyukai gadis itu meski telah ditolak.

.

.

.

"Tunggu dulu. Berhenti di situ, Sasuke!"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Hn?"

"E-etto … itu—"

Hinata masih belum bisa merangkai kalimat-kalimat di kepalanya dengan baik.

"Sudahlah."

Hinata mendongak. Kenapa ada rasa kecewa pada hatinya?

"Aku mengerti. Kalau rasanya sakit tak usah diceritakan. Lagipula aku sudah mengerti setelah menonton drama tadi."

Hinata mendongak, "Memangnya kau menonton dari mana?"

"Sejak kau berlari keliling sekolah sampai lima menit terakhir pertunjukan, aku duduk di kursi penonton."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Rasanya usaha kerasnya tadi mencari sang pemuda Uchiha menguap tak bersisa. Sia-sia belaka.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan."

"Hm, tidak memakai topeng dinginmu lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah polos Hinata.

"E-eh?" Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan, merutuki dirinya yang lupa memasang perangai dingin. Dan lagi mengapa ia bisa jadi seakrab ini dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke mengetuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut, "Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku pergi dulu."

Hinata menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke saat pemuda itu berjalan menjauh.

"A-apa kau sudah menyerah?"

"Pada apa?"

"Pa-padaku?"

Pemuda itu menatap langit sebelum menjawab, "Tidak juga. Apalagi aku sudah merebut ciuman pertamamu, jadi aku rasa hanya kau yang akan jadi pengantinku."

"H-huwaa! T-tahu dari mana itu yang pertama?!"

"Hanya menebak saja. Artinya sudah diputuskan."

"Eh, apa?"

"Kau milikku."

Hah?!

Pemuda itu bersiul dan meninggalkan Hinata yang merona.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

.

.

OWARI

.

.

A/N: Hahaha, Ether mengembangkan bakat di dunia cium-mencium (?). Fufufu, sebenarnya Ether masih lemah di genre selain romance dan humor makanya masih perlu berlajar lagi. Saran dan kritik diterima.

Isinya ini mengarah padam lirik "Putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that, I think I'm gonna heart attack~" *kalau enggak salah*

Yuk ikutan event 14SKHE ini! Ada hadiah menarik dan pastinya kita ikut meramaikan archive SasuHina.

VIVA SASUHINA,

Ether-chan


End file.
